Head Over Feet
by Apple-chan
Summary: HoroXTamao. A little waffy fluffy piece about them...and how the love came to be. One-shot.:)


**Head Over Feet  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark here

HoroXTamao. A little waffy fluffy piece about them...and how the love came to be.

Spoilers: First half of the Anime series, just to be safe.

Warnings: PG. OOC-ish, and weirdness. Lots and lots of weirdness.

Others: A gift for that certain someone out there who's having her 21st birthday this October 5. **yuri maxwell**, hope you like this one.

"I've told you a million times," Horo-horo scolded the pink-haired young woman beside him, "Yoh's got ANNA. Yoh LOVES her. L-O-V-E. Love. He loves her, and although she may not show it, she loves him back. You are NOWHERE in the picture. Get that through your head!"

"B...but...I love him. I love Yoh-sama," Rose-pink eyes started to fill with tears. "All my life, I've loved him. I've tried to do everything I can to make him see that. To make him feel that I love him, but he never--"

"Because he doesn't love you," The Ainu interrupted impatiently. "He doesn't love you like that, and he NEVER WILL. How many times do I have to tell you that before you realize it?" He exhaled. "Do I have to hit you with a sledgehammer? Do I have to immerse you in ice water? Do I have to ask Pilica to get you into training with me so you can figure it out?" He shook his head. "You know, if I didn't love you, I'd have given up long ago. You're TOTALLY hopeless."

Tamao looked up, startled by his declaration. "Y...you love ME?"

"Yes!" Horo-horo shouted with irritation. "Of COURSE I love you. Why else would I stay this long beside you? Why else do you think would I choose to stay here and listen to you rant and rave and gush on and on and on about Yoh's greatness and how much you love him?" He raked his hair in frustration. "Why ELSE would I--" he stopped short as he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He gave an indrawn breath.

"Horo-horo...thank you," She murmured against his back as she continued to hug him, her breath against the back of his neck. "I...I love you too. But not like that..."

He sighed deeply as he turned around and enfolded her in his arms. "Yeah, I know," he murmured softly, wondering why there was a sudden constriction inside his chest. "I know."

"Here." Tamao looked up from her board as a red and yellow paper bag with the Patchdonald emblem was shoved in front of her face. "Take it. I know you're hungry."

She shook her head. "No thanks. You eat it."

A sigh. Then, Horo-horo's face appeared in front her as he plucked the Quija board from her hands. "You're EATING, whether you like it or not."

She glared at him. "I TOLD you," she shouted, "I'M NOT--" she choked as three french fries were shoved inside her mouth.

Horo chuckled. "Here," he handed her a large tumbler of chocolate shake. He patted her back as she coughed and subsequently took a long sip.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." She muttered after swallowing the fries and shake.

"Right." He grinned at her with superiority as he held out several french fries again in front of her face. "Want more?"

"...Yeah. Thanks." Tamao replied grudgingly as he shoved the fries inside her mouth again. "How did you know I haven't eaten yet?"

Horo-horo shrugged. "Lucky guess." He dug inside the paper bag and held out a large patchburger. "How's that prophecy of yours coming along?"

"I'm not doing so well," she admitted. "But a couple of more days should crack it...at least, I hope so."

"Hmm..." He placed one arm around her shoulders, picked up the Quija board from where he tossed it with his other hand, and gave it back to her. "Want me to help you out?"

Tamao snorted as she took her board gratefully. "No thanks. I don't think you even know the first thing about fortune-telling." She replied dryly.

"Hmph." He gave her a wounded look. "You just love insulting me, don't you?"

"You do the same thing to me." She pointed out.

"...Oh yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "Anyway...what are you waiting for? Work on that prophecy already!"

She gave him a look. "I thought you said I should eat first."

"So you'll eat while you work." He suggested brightly.

"And how will I do that? Do you expect me to do two things at once?"

"Nope."

"Then how am I supposed to work and eat at the same time?"

"I'll feed you." Horo-horo smiled sweetly.

"O...oh." Tamao was startled for a minute. "Okay," she whispered.

"What's this?" Tamao gazed down at her lap with surprise. She wiped her tears away as she looked up at him. At Horo-horo.

He grinned sheepishly. A light blush was visible on his face. "I picked them out from the fields. They're the freshest pink roses in the flower plantation Pilica and I maintain." He drew in a breath. "I...I hope you like them. I mean..." he paused nervously. "I'm sorry, I'm not really very good at this." He laughed slightly. "I just knew that you were mourning this day. I mean...tomorrow is Yoh and Anna's wedding, and I...I just wanted you to know that you..." he coughed. "That you s...still have me." He finished lamely.

The pink-haired fortune teller continued to stare at the flowers as she listened to what he was saying. She held out the 2-dozen pink roses to her face, inhaling their sweet, sweet scent. Sweetness that had more to do with the person who gave them than with just the flowers themselves. HIS sweetness. Horo-horo's sweetness.

Horo-horo's love.

She had it. She's always had it. She knew she's always had it. She knew he loved her. She knew his heart was hers...even if she still constantly fawned over Yoh. She knew it. She knew he would always be there...to catch her. To love her...even if Yoh wouldn't. Even if no one else would.

He would always love her...even if she refused to let him.

And when she falls...he would catch her.

Just as he was doing now.

But the question was...will she allow herself to fall over him?

Or will she choose to evade his arms?

Feeling close to tears again, Tamao stood up, tossed the bunch of flowers on the bench she was sitting on, and wrapped her arms around him. Embraced him. Embraced him with all the sadness, the heartbreak...and the pain she felt. And her tears finally flowed freely.

"Sshhh...don't cry," Horo-horo soothed as he tightened his hold on her and caressed her back. "I'm here. I'm just here. I..." He drew in a breath. "...I love you. I love you so much."

And she felt it. Everything he said--she felt it deep inside her heart. She felt it from each and every touch he gave. She felt it in his words. She felt it in his heart. "I know." She whispered against his shoulder as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I know."

"...Tamao?" Horo-horo knocked softly at the door of the nursery. "Can I come in?"

Tamao looked up from the little sleeping twin Asakuras and smiled brightly. "Sure. But be quiet. I just put Yohmaru and Yohnta to sleep."

The Ainu man walked in and surveyed the sleeping children thoughtfully, before turning back to the pink-haired fortune teller. "...How are you doing?"

She smiled faintly. "...You ask me that every single time we see each other. And we see each other almost every week," she said dryly.

He shrugged. "If I have to ask you a million times just to reassure myself that you really are okay, then I will." He grinned. "So I'll ask again...how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." She told him with reassurance. "It's been more than a year since...since...you know." She shrugged, trying to fight off the sob that threatened to come out of her mouth. No matter how long a time might pass by...although the wound heals, a scar remains. The scar is a reminder that the pain would always be there. That it will never be over...it will never be over...unless... "I'm just fine," she managed in a final whisper, probably more to convince herself than him.

Horo-horo rolled his eyes and sighed, wrapping the young woman in a comforting hug. "...This is the reason why I always ask you," he murmured against her hair, "because you always break down every single time I do. That's why I want to continue doing this. I'm never going to stop asking you...not until that time comes when you can already look me in the eye and say 'I'm fine' without even sobbing or shedding a tear." He chuckled faintly as he felt his shirt getting wet from her tears, once again. "See? You're crying again." He sighed helplessly. "Honestly...sometimes I don't know why I love you as much as I do..."

She didn't answer. She just continued sobbing against his shoulder, crying against him, savoring the comforting warmth that was his and his alone. His warmth--both physical and emotional. Body heat, coupled with his love. The love he's always had--for her. And only her. The love that enfolded her, overwhelmed her to the ends of the earth...but never dominated. Never forced. Always there. Always waiting.

Always.

"But then I realized..." He started to speak again, upon hearing no reply from her. "I will never stop loving you. No matter how long it takes for you to heal, I'll be here. I'll be waiting until that time comes when you'll finally be able to love me...the way that I love you."

And her breath caught in her throat. And she asked herself.

Did he still have to wait?

Didn't she already love him?

"...Tamao?" He was back again. One more year has passed.

She looked up and smiled. A genuine, happy smile. "Konnichiwa."

He smiled, as well. "...How are you doing?"

Silence.

An indrawn breath. And then, a few minutes of thought.

She leveled her gaze so that her eyes met his, and said finally, without a trace of hurt in her face, "I'm fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." And then, he strode across the room towards her and enfolded her in a tender, warm hug.

Closing her eyes, she hugged him back. She embraced him, reveling in the love that he had for her. His love that had never faltered. His love that had endured for so long.

His love that was still there--as fresh, and as new, and as alive as that first day when it began to reside deep inside his heart.

And she continued to embrace him, just as he continued to embrace her.

And she never wanted to let go.

"What are you doing here?" Horo-horo couldn't contain his surprise as he gazed at the pink-haired young woman standing at the front porch of his house. Of his fields. His beautiful and prosperous fields.

Tamao smiled. "I wanted to see you. You haven't visited me in ages."

He shrugged as he showed her inside the house. "I've been busy."

"Busy?" She echoed, frowning slightly as she pulled on his arm and forced him to face her. "Are you really busy...or are you just avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." He shook his head. "Why would I do that? I love you more than anyone I know..." He averted his eyes. "I just wanted to give you a little time by yourself...you know, to think. I mean, I know you've gotten over him...but as I've told you before...I'm not going to force myself on you if you don't want me."

"Do you still love me?"

He gazed at her incredulously. "Of COURSE I still love you! Didn't I already say that just a little while ago?"

"In passing, yes, you did." She replied matter-of-factly.

He exhaled exasperatedly. "Tamao...I've already told you a million times. I've admitted it to you more frequently than I could even count. But sadly...you've never reciprocated. And I know I told you that I would wait, but lately...I've been wondering. I've been wondering if you'd ever love me."

"I know I needed time," She began, slowly. "...I needed time to think. You were the one who suggested that I needed time. You were the one who said you'll wait...but there was something else I needed, aside from time." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I needed you."

"ME?" Horo-horo looked shocked.

"Yes." She said impatiently. "YOU. I needed you. I still need you. I need you with me. Horo-horo..." she drew in a shaky breath, "...I can't allow myself to fall...if the person I want to catch me isn't there. And...for I don't know how long...you've always been there to catch me. Always...even if I didn't want you to. Even if I chose to evade your arms, every single time, because they weren't the arms I wanted. Because they weren't...they weren't...weren't...HIS," she paused. "But now...now that I'm ready to fall on you...are you still willing to catch me?"

"Wh...what are you saying?" He gazed over at her, his blue eyes deep and dark, and probing. And serious.

"I'm saying that I love you." She answered quietly. "After all this time, I've come to realize that. Funny..." she laughed slightly. "...I've always longed for him, wanted him, even while knowing that I can never have him...and blindly loving him, even though I knew deep inside that it was futile. And because of that...I failed to see you. You were there, right in front of me, and I had to look somewhere else, when all the while...you were just there."

"You love ME?"

"Yes, I do. I love you. Although I don't know what took me so long..." Her voice trailed off as he pulled her towards him, enfolded her in his arms. It was the same hug he'd always given her--the same, yet different.

"Well..." Horo-horo whispered as he tipped her chin up, looked deeply into her eyes. "...as the saying goes, better late than never..." he brushed his lips tentatively against hers. "Right?"

"Yes." Tamao closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring his kiss that came too late and far too long. "Better late than not at all..."

"I love you, Tamamura Tamao..." He murmured as he kissed her again. "Always."

She chuckled. "...And I love you, Horo-horo of the Ainu tribe." She whispered against his lips. "For always."

OWARIMASHITA.

**End notes:**

To **yuri maxwell**, I really couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry this is crap.;;; It took me two hours to write this, just so you know. Anyway, uhm...Omedetto Otanjoubi Gozaimasu!

And uhm...this is absolutely positively SEPARATE from the Celebrations storyline. I just couldn't think of any other names for Yoh and Anna's kids, so I used Yohmaru and Yohnta. But I repeat, this is NOT a part of Celebrations. Thank you.

Updated April 30, 2005. Removed the lyrics, because I am not about to get suspended, thanks very much.

Head Over Feet is owned by Alanis Morissette and her producers/writers/composers.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever you feel, please do review! I'd appreciate it very much!


End file.
